Simple Games
by xMemorized
Summary: They were innocent games. Until Axel changed the rules. AkuRoku Soku


Summary: They were innocent games. Until Axel decided to change the rules. AkuRoku Soku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Let's play a game." Axel announced lounging on the sofa.

"What kind of game?" Roxas asked lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"How about 10 fingers?" Roxas' cousin, Sora, suggested. (AN: 10 fingers is basically 'I never' without drinking.)

"Okay." Axel sat up. "But lets make it interesting."

"Like how?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how about instead of losing fingers, we lose our clothing?"

The other two boys raised their brows.

"Sounds like fun." Riku broke the silence entering the room. "Okay, I've never...worn a dress."

Roxas removed his wristband and threw it into the center of the circle while Sora removed his blue jacket. Axel stared at the blond.

"What?" The blond muttered.

"Nothing."

"What were you staring at?"

"I just find it funny that you have worn a dress." Roxas blushed.

"Okay, I've got one. I've never been naked in public." Sora grinned.

Axel reached for the bottom of his shirt and removed it.

"And you made fun of me for wearing a dress?"

"I'm not ashamed." The red-head smirked.

"Okay, Ax, your turn." Riku reminded.

"Hmm...I've never been uke."

Roxas unzipped his sweatshirt and added it to the pile. Sora took off his shirt and did the same as Riku let out a sigh and removed his shirt as well.

"Okay, lets see...I've never roleplayed." Roxas said.

Axel began laughing at the blond.

"What's so funny now?"

"I guess I'll just have to change that, won't I?"

Roxas' face had never been so red.

"Nice boxers, Sora!" The silver-haired boy complimented after Sora stood and removed his shorts.

"Just take your turn."

"Well, I've never had sex on a beach."

While Roxas removed his dark violet shirt, Axel stood and slowly removed his tight leather pants revealing his red boxers. The younger blond glanced over and almost choked when he noticed his best friend only had his boxers left and so did his cousin.

"Okay, I've never Jacked-off in public." Roxas admitted.

"Dammit!" Axel shouted standing up and gripping the top of his boxers and slid them off, revealing that his hair color was natural. Roxas chuckled.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Rox." The naked male announced.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I walked into your room and you were-"

"AXEL!" Roxas interrupted.

"Well, I guess I'm out, but I get to watch my Roxy-babe strip for me."

Roxas only sighed, used to his friends comments. "Well, I've never been completely wasted."

Sora pouted hiding his face in his hands before sliding off his last item of clothing, his boxers. His embarrassment was followed by Riku's whistling.

"Sora's been wasted?! When was this?" Axel questioned.

"Well...Last year on his birthday. You should have seen him he stood on the bar and began-"

"Okay Riku, that's enough." Sora covered his mouth to silence his friend.

"Okay, fine."

He sighed."Good."

"He striped down and started pole dancing!" Riku blurted.

"RIKU!!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out." he teased.

"Well, Sora you're not the only one." Axel interrupted.

"You mean-"

"Yep, only I was sober." He mentioned proudly.

"Oh boy, not this story again." Roxas joined in.

"Alright, alright."

"Okay continuing. I've never had sex with an animal."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other confused before looking back at Riku.

"Uhm." The blond mumbled before Axel, once again, interrupted.

"Ah, good times...Good times."

"Axel!?"

"Yes, Rox?"

"What the hell?!"

"Well, it was spring break and you were 'too busy' so..."

"Oh my...I can't believe you."

"Well, Roxy, You have called me an animal before so..." The red-head started to crawl toward his friend. "Come on, Rox, time to lose the pants."

"Axel, no! Stop! That doesn't count!"

The taller male climbed on top of Roxas grabbing at his belt. The other males watched curiously and knew it would be a bad idea to interrupt. Roxas moaned when Axel unbuttoned his pants and slid them off.

"Savage!"

"Call me what you want babe, but I've got your pants."

Roxas pouted his lips.

"Hey, Rox, It's your turn."

"Okay, Okay, lets see now...I've never had sex with Sora." The blond stated knowing that Riku had.

"Damn you!" he muttered taking off his pants and revealing his silver and turquoise flower print underwear. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha...Ha." Riku mocked unamused.

" I think their cute, Riku." the brunette said, smiling.

Riku blushed at his crushes comment, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Rox, I've never skinny dipped." he smirked.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he stood. "I hate you so much!"

"Hey, Roxy, looks like you could use a little help removing those."

"No, bad Axel, sit!"

"Too bad Rox-babe, I'm already standing." He shoved Roxas on the couch and leaned over him.

"Uh, let's leave these two alone." Sora suggested grabbing Riku's hand and led him to a near by door before opening it.

"Uhm, Sora...that's a closet."

"I know." Sora stated as he shoved in his friend and entered the closet closing the door behind him.

"So, Roxas, wanna try that roleplaying?"

Owari

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Be nice. It's a bunch of one shots for games that Axel will be changing the rules for. Heh heh. Enjoy. Also beta-d by May All Your Bacon Burn, my cousin.

R&R


End file.
